Extraño
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Su vida dará un cambio por ciertos sucesos. Conocerá a personas que se volverán importantes en su vida, conocerá el amor y a una amiga que se volverá muy importante. Yaoi, posible yuri. Pareja Crack. Denle un oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi primera historia de Kuroko, y la verdad esto salió de que estaba revisando el fandom y leí unas historias interesantes, de parejas raras –para mí- pero que me gustó la idea de juntarlos y probar algo diferente.

**Aclaraciones: **¡CRACK PARING! Incluso yo me pregunto que paso por mi cabeza para escribir esto. En un inicio no se habla mucho sobre la pareja principal, pero se ira aclarando con el tiempo. Yaoi! aunque no lo parezca juro que si es yaoi

De ante mano, perdón por los errores de ortografía.

Espero que les guste la historia, sin mas les dejo leer :D

* * *

Había perdido, como fue posible, perdió contra el estúpido de su hermano. Como odiaba a ese bruto.

Como se habían vuelto hermanos en primer lugar. Nadie lo sabía, ni ellos. Pero ese no es el problema. Si no que perdió contra Kagami Taiga. Su idiota mejor amigo.

Que perdió, bueno perdió en una estúpida apuesta los boletos para un concierto de GRANRODEO.

Grito mientras pateaba una lata con la que venía jugando desde que dejo Seirin.

Paro en el parque, se sentó en una banca frente a la fuente, y cerró los ojos echando su cabeza hacia atrás

Está enojado, furioso.

-Oí- Escucho pero no se movió ni abrió los ojos.

-Oí-ignoro nuevamente aquel llamado-Te digo que me escuches- escuchaba como hablaban pero él seguía igual- Tks' Bien yo que te quería decir que esa banca tiene pintura fresca-

Ahora si reacciono y se paró tan rápido que casi cae al suelo

-¡Que mierda!-Y en efecto sus ropas estaban manchadas con rayas de color blanco- Maldición-Su día no podía ser mejor

-Oye, tranquilo-Le dijo aquella voz que ahora que ponía atención era de una chica, suave y muy linda. Se volteo a ver a la chica y se encontró con una pelinegra, de estatura media, ojos de un azul muy bonito, que lo veia conteniendo la risa por la forma en que se encontraban sus ropas- Si quieres te puedo prestar algo de ropa de mi padre para que no vayas así todo el camino a casa-

'¿acaso está loca? ¿Cómo invita a un desconocido a su casa?' Esos fueron los pensamientos del moreno ante la actitud de la chica

-Entonces, vamos Aomine-san- El moreno se quedó parado ¿¡cómo sabia esa mocosa su nombre!?

La chica se dio cuenta de que el peli azul no la estaba siguiendo así que regreso por él y lo tomo de la mano, acto que hizo regresar a la realidad al chico librándose del agarre

-¡Oí! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Mi hermano me lo dijo, te vi jugar contra él- Dijo muy tranquila, cosa que empezaba a odiar Aomine

-¿Y quién es tu hermano?-

-Kasamatsu Yukio- Dijo sin ningún cambio en su expresión, pero al ver que el chico no sabía quién era su hermano decidió aclarar las cosas- Jugador de Kaijo junto con Kise-san-

-Ah! El capitán del equipo-

-Si el mismo. Y ahora si no quieres seguir siendo el entretenimiento de las personas, vamos a mi casa, no está muy lejos-

El moreno hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que las personas lo veían y se reían descaradamente de él. Así que les mando una mirada de muerte consiguiendo que se callaran y se fueran, pero sería un fastidio hacerlo hasta que llegara a su casa.

-Está bien- La chica empezó a caminar y él iba detrás de ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de la peli negra.

-Entra, acompáñame-Ambos subieron las escaleras-espera un momento-la chica entro a una habitación que supuso seria de su padre, al salir tenía unos pantalones y una playera en las manos-Toma, espero te sirvan de algo-Le dijo, le dio las pendas e indico donde estaba en baño.

No tardó más de diez minutos el cambiarse de ropa, salió del baño y bajo las escaleras, vio a la chica sentada en un sillón leyendo un libro.

-Gracias- Hablo sacando a la chica de su lectura, ella volteo la cabeza viendo al moreno

-Oh? Te quedan bien, me alegro- La chica sonrió, una mueca apenas notable- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunto mientras dejaba el libro en la mesita de centro y se ponía de pie.

-No, ya es hora de que me retire-Dijo un poco incómodo, la chica era muy extraña y en cierto sentido le recordaba a Kuroko.

-Está bien. Espera un momento- La chica subió las escaleras, al parecer al buscar algunas cosas-ya está- La chica bajo con una sudadera y un bolsita que se colgó de lado-Vamos-tomo las llaves de la mesa que estaba en la entrada.

-Espera, yo pued-

-No creo que conozcas por aquí, así que te acompañare a la estación más cercana, o ¿tomas el autobús?- le pregunto antes de abrir la puerta

-Cualquiera de los dos está bien-Dijo si tomar mucha importancia a eso-Pero enserio yo-

-Bueno creo que quedara más cerca el autobús-La pelinegra ignoro completamente al moreno-No te preocupes, además tengo que comprar unas cosas-

Dijo al tiempo que abría la puerta y salía de la casa-Vamos-

Resegando Aomine salió tras la chica, que después de cerrar con llave su casa, ambos empezaron a caminar. No sabía la razón de que ante la chica no fuera explosivo, desde que la conoció hace una hora se había comportado de manera normal 'Que demonios, yo no soy así' Observo a la chica que caminaba un poco más adelante de él.

Era de la misma estatura que Satsuki, su cabello un poco más largo, y sin esos grandes pechos, pero aun así no eran muy pequeños, vestía unos shorts negros, con medias oscuras y una sudadera gris, traía el cabello suelto, y su piel era pálida, que resaltaba por lo oscuro de su cabello, y sus ojos eran azulas, por lo que recordaba, pero parecían tener algo más que un azul normal, pero no recordaba bien.

'Es muy guapa'

-Bien ya llegamos-La chica paro, pero Aomine estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta y choco contra ella, ocasionando que casi caía de cara al suelo, pero el

Pero el la tomo, por la cintura.

Le llego un olor a menta, un olor muy... Adictivo.

Quería oler más de esa dulce fragancia, se fue hacer cando poco a poco al cuello de la chica.

-Oí ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- Un voz tenebrosa, y un aura muy oscura y escalofriante provenientes de detrás de él, hicieron que regresara a la realidad.

Los dos se pararon, y se acomodaron. Aomine estaba... ¿asustado?

'¡Qué demonios me pasa!'

Mientras la chica se encontraba muy tranquila, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Oni-chan-Dijo a modo de saludo la pelinegra. Aomine entonces vio a la persona frente a ellos. Un chico más alto que la chica, ojos del mismo azul, y cabello igual de negro, la piel del mismo tono que ahora que observaba bien eran azul metálicos un color muy hermoso, tal vez un poco más oscura por la exposición al sol. Pero fuera de esos pequeños detalles aquellos dos eran idénticos, eran como su versión contraria.

-¿Se puede saber que hacías con mi hermana?-Hablo Yukio con tono amenazante, al mismo tiempo que atraía a su hermana hacia él, y la abrazaba protectoramente

-Eh? ¡N-nada!- Se apresuró a decir después de su trance al comparar a los dos hermanos.

-Ni-chan, no pasó nada-la chica alejo a su hermano para poder hablar mejor -la verdad es que la estaba asfixiando-

-Si ella tiene razón-

-Hmp- el peli negro no creía lo que le decían

-Lo que pasa es que el choco conmigo y casi caigo si no fuera porque él me sostuvo a tiempo-Aclaro al saber que su hermano no les creía

-... ¿Porque trae la ropa de papa?- hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que el moreno vestía ropas de su padre

-Sus ropas se mancharon con pintura y le preste unas de papa-contesto la chica tranquilamente

'¿Cómo puedo no mostrar emoción alguna?'

-...-Yukio observo de mala manera a Aomine-Está bien, ahora vámonos-dijo tomando de vuelta la mano de su hermana

-Sí, adiós Aomine-san-

-Sí, ¡Adiós! Y ¡Gracias!- Grito, se golpeó mentalmente

'¡Qué demonios me pasa! ¡Yo no soy así!'

El autobús no tardó mucho en pasar, se subió y se fue a su casa.

No sabía que gracias a esa banca con pintura fresca, a esa chiquilla que lo hacía cambiar de actitud, descubriría el amor, en quien menos lo esperaba. Su vida cambiaría radicalmente. Y no lo podría evitar.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Feo? ¿Bonito? Extraño si eso lo tengo claro xDD

Dejen sus opiniones porfi *pone carita de perrito bajo la lluvia*


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Extraño 2

Estaba muy feliz, le había ganado a su idiota hermano las entradas para el concierto de GRANRODEO, estaba que no cabía de felicidad.

Tenía muy en claro a quien invitaría.

A ese pequeño peli azul, que últimamente le llenaba la cabeza.

-Kagami-kun- salto a causa del susto, no había notado al peli azul

-¡Kuroko! Me asustaste- Dijo mientras llevaba una mano a su corazón apoyando lo que acababa de decir

-Lo siento, pero llevo un rato hablándote Kagami-kun y no me hacías caso- Dijo haciendo un lindo puchero, que dejo a Kagami desarmado

-Lo siento- Dijo algo sonrojado y desviando la mirada.

-¿Puedo saber porque Kagami-kun esta tan feliz?-

-Eh? Ah. Claro le gane a Aomime sus entradas al concierto de GRANRODEO!- Decía con una gran sonrisa

-Me alegro por ti Kagami-kun-el peli azul le dedico una sonrisa

-G-gracias. Y bu-bueno- se había puesto nervioso- Um... Quería saber... Si tu... ¿Quieres ve-venir con-conmigo?-decía torpemente.

-...- el más bajo se sorprendió, y se sonrojo levemente-E-esta b-bien-

-¡Bien!- se sentía tan feliz de que aquel chico aceptara ir con el- entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo luego-

-S-si-

Los dos caminan en silencio, no es incómodo para ninguno les es reconfortante.

-Kurokochii- de repente ambos escuchan el llamado

-Kise-kun-saluda el peli azul con su típica voz

-¡Hola!- el rubio abraza efusivamente al peli azul, provocando una ola de celos en el pelirrojo. Que no demostraba... O eso piensa él. Ya que puedes notar en su mirada las ganas de matar al rubio.

-Kise-kun me asfixias-Decía Kuroko aunque no lo pareciese por su cara que no demostraba expresión alguna.

-Lo siento Kurokochii- se disculpó al tiempo que lo soltaba-Por cierto ¿No han visto a Kasamatsu-sempai?-

-¿Tu Sempai?- ambos, el peli rojo y el peli azul, se voltearon a ver- No- contestaron al mismo tiempo

-Mou~~ llevo buscándolo una hora- dijo haciendo unos pucheros muy tiernos

-¿ha pasado algo?- pregunto el peli azul

-Eh?...- el rubio dudo un poco antes de contestar- Bueno se los diré Sempai recibió una llamada cuando estábamos saliendo de las prácticas y salió corriendo sin decir nada. Y lo estoy buscando ya que el olvido su celular, pues al momento de salir del gimnasio soltó su móvil- Dijo mostrando el aparatito

-Ya veo, y lo siento pero no le hemos visto- respondió el peli azul

-¿Y porque no se lo vas a dejar a su casa?- pregunto el peli azul

-Es que no recuerdo la dirección de Sempai- lágrimas falsas salieron de sus ojos al decir eso

-Idiota- Kagami dijo en un susurro pero aun así fue escuchado por el rubio

-Que cruel Kagamichii- en ese momento el celular de Kasamatsu comenzó a sonar.

-eh?- el rubio observo la pantalla del móvil que decía 'Natsuki' -¿Quién será ella?- los otros dos chicos se posicionaron a sus lados y se hicieron la misma pregunta.

-¿Qué hago?- les pregunto a los otros dos

-Contesta- sugirió el pelirrojo

-No lo hagas- dijo el peli azul

-Tal vez ella te pueda ayudar a dar con la casa de tu Sempai- comento el pelirrojo

-...- Kise dudo, pero lo que dijo Kagami era verdad- H-Hola- estaba nervioso

-Eh? ¿Quién eres?- la voz era muy hermosa.

-¿Quién habla?- el rubio

-¿No es el teléfono de Yukio?- pregunto la persona al otro lado del teléfono

-Eh. Si, si lo es, pero Kasamatsu-sempai olvido el celular en la escuela

-... Ya veo, bueno ¿me podrías decir quién eres?-

-Kise Ryota-

-...- escucho un suspiro al otro lado- Gracias Kise-san, podría ir a Kaijo, yo me encuentro por llegar y me podría dar el teléfono.

-¿¡Enserio!?- grito muy emocionado, pero se le olvidaba un detalle-Eh. D-disculpa ¿Quién eres?-

-Oh, cierto, que grosero de mi parte. Yo soy Kasamatsu Natsuki, soy la hermana de Yukio-

-Ya veo-

-Entonces no vemos en un momento más Kise-san- hablo la chica a modo de despedida

-Si-

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Taiga

-Era la hermana de Sempai, ahora tengo que regresar a Kaijo para regresarle el móvil- le contesto- ¡Bueno me voy!- comenzó a correr en dirección a la escuela

-Adiós- se despidió Kuroko, Kagami solo levanto la mano

-Bueno yo también me voy Kuroko- Kagami dijo mientras miraba la hora en su celular.

-Está bien Kagami-kun, nos vemos mañana-

-Claro-

Ambos se separaron, pero ambos sabían que no querían despedirse, aun así lo hicieron.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise llego a la escuela en quince minutos. Estaba buscando a la chica

-Espera, ni siquiera sé cómo es la hermana de Sempai- se maldijo por no haber preguntado cómo reconocerla.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una chica acababa de llegar y estaba parada junto a él.

-Disculpe, Kise-san- la chica era ignorada por aquel rubio-¡Kise-san!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas asustando al de ojos ámbar

-Aah!- el rubio dio un salto para después colocar su mano en su pecho-L-lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia- se fue recuperando poco a poco, examino a la chica frente a él era de estatura media, cabello largo de color negro y unos ojos azules plateados, esperen ese color de ojos lo conocía 'es igual al de Kasamatsu-sempai' pensó

-¿Disculpa quién eres?-Pregunto, aunque se hacía una idea de quien podría ser

-La hermana de Yukio, Kasamatsu Natsuki, es un placer conocerte- Dijo dando una leve reverencia al chico

-Oh! Mucho gusto, yo soy Kise Ryouta-Saludo y puso la sonrisa más radiante que tenia

-Kise-san me podría dar el móvil de mi hermano-

-Claro, espera- el chico busco el aparato en su mochila-Aquí esta- se lo dio a la pelinegra

-Gracias lamento las molestias que le ha causado mi hermano- Dijo dando otra reverencia

-No te preocupes- dijo un poco nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a tantas formalidades-Por cierto puedes llamarme solamente Kise-

-Mi política me lo prohíbe, no le conozco lo suficiente como para llamarle de esa manera- Dijo tan calmadamente y sin expresión que por un momento pensó que se parecía mas a Kuroko que a su Sempai

-C-comprendo- se sentía muy nervioso con la chica junto a él.

-Entonces me retiro Kise-san, fue un placer conocerlo- la chica dio una leve reverencia

-N-no el g-gusto e-es m-mio- dijo aun nervioso

Vio como la chica caminaba en dirección contraía a la de él. Le parecía un poco divertida la actitud de la chica, era muy estilo Kuroko, pero tenía otra cosa, que no reconocía que era.

.

* * *

Nos leemos luego :3


	3. Chapter 3

Extraños 3

Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Se encontraba en el final de los entrenamientos, ya casi se iba a su casa cuando su celular sonó.

-Diga- no había checado quien era el que le llamaba

-...-

Su cara se transformó en una mueca de sorpresa

-¿Dónde estás?-

-...-

-Espéreme en ese lugar, no te muevas voy por ti- dijo colgando el teléfono, se alisto lo más rápido que pudo y salió del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que dejo olvidado el móvil.

Salió corriendo en dirección a la parada de autobuses que se encontraba cerca de la escuela -Bueno ni tan cerca, de hecho había una más cercana-

.

.

.

.

Cuando llego busco con la mirada por todas partes a su querida hermana...

Pero no la encontró.

¿Dónde estaba? Le dijo que no se moviera, tendría que llamarla.

Busco su celular... Y lo volvió a buscar... En su ropa, en su mochila... Y no estaba... No estaba al maldito celular.

Genial tendría que regresar a la escuela.

Sólo esperaba que estuviera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó vio al entrenador y este le dijo que todos se habían ido ya.

Kasamatsu le pregunto sí no había visto un celular negro o si alguien más lo habría encontrado, a lo cual el hombre negó.

Salió de la escuela desanimado y enojado, había perdido su celular, no había podido encontrar a su hermana.

Su día no podía empeorar.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, así como el autobús a su casa, no tenía ánimos de caminar.

El transcurso fue tranquilo.

Pero cuando llegó a la parada.

Se desató el caos.

'¿Que hace ese maldito de Too con mi hermana?' bajo rápido del autobús

-Oí ¿qué demonios crees que haces?- no se necesita ser una genio para saber que Kasamatsu Yukio estaba enojado, así como para saber quién era el causante de eso

-Oni-chan- fue lo que dijo la peli negra a forma de saludo

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías con mi hermana?- 'Tú pedazo de basura' quería decirle varias cosas a ese maldito jugador de Touo, pero no quería mostrarse de esa manera frente a Su querida hermana.

Eh? N-nada!- Se apresuró a decir el moreno, se le notaba nervioso, cosa que no le gustó nada a Yukio

-Ni-chan, no pasó nada-alejo al peli negro para poder hablar mejor -la verdad es que la estaba asfixiando- y eso no lo podía notar el ya que estaba más concentrado en interrogar y matar con la mirada al moreno

-Sí, ella tiene razón- dijo tratando de defenderse Aomine

-Hmp- Yukio no creía lo que le decían, le molesto mucho encontrarlos de esa manera, y más cuando se dio cuenta de que el idiota no se alejaba de su hermana si no que se estaba acercando a su cuello, y ella no lo alejaba.

-Lo que pasa es que el choco conmigo y casi caigo, si no fuera porque él me sostuvo a tiempo-Aclaro la pequeña para que no se formarán malentendidos

-... ¿Porque trae la ropa de papa?- hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que el moreno vestía ropas de su padre

-Sus ropas se mancharon con pintura y le preste unas de papa-contesto la chica tranquilamente.

-...-Yukio vio de mala manera a Aomine-Esta bien, ahora vámonos-dijo tomando de vuelta la mano de su hermana

-Sí, adiós Aomine-san- se despidió ella

-Sí, ¡Adiós! Y ¡Gracias!- Grito el otro chico.

.

.

.

El camino a casa fue rápido, Kasamatsu Yukio estaba aún enojado por lo que había visto antes.

-En serio, no pasó nada, y de ser así saber que me se defender- al parecer su hermana sabía que estaba pensando pues se apresuró a dejar en claro que fue un accidente lo anterior.

-Ah- suspiro cansado, tenía que confiar en su hermana, sabía que ella no le mentiría-Esta bien te creo- pasó su mano por lo cabeza destinándola un poco en el proceso

-Oye- se quejó la chica- es verdad-dijo recordando algo- Toma, a ver sí cuidas mejor tus cosas- le tendió su teléfono

-¿cómo?- la miro sorprendido

-Cuando te volví a llamar me contesto Kise-san, le dije que lo vería en Kaijo, así que fue y me lo dio- le dijo con una cara de regaño- aprende a cuidar tus cosas-

-Gracias- la despertó aún más y río a causa de la cara que puso su hermana.

Tendría que agradecer a Kise el que tomara su celular cuando se le olvido.

-Por cierto, y te inscribiste en la escuela ¿verdad?-

-Sí, empezare la próxima semana, pero antes de entrar a clases tengo que hablar con el entrenador, ellos me dijeron que quería platicar conmigo para se le tutora de alguien- la chica se había acomodado en uno de los sillones y comenzado a leer-Además esta semana tengo que ir al doctor y ver qué pasa con eso- lo último lo dijo en un susurro y con un tono triste

-Ya veo, será mejor que te esfuerzos para mantener la beca- le dijo mientras el prendía la tele y pasaba los canales, tratando de ignorar lo que había dicho la menor, eso les traía recuerdos que eran mejor olvidar

-Sí, lo haré- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Todo saldrá bien- dijo después de un momento-Dentro de poco preparar la cena, ve a bañarte- le dijo parando y entrando en la cocina

-Bien~- ella sabía que su hermano quería ayudarla a que olvidara aquello, pero no creía olvidarlo tan rápido.

.

.

.

Decir que no la había extrañado sería mentir descaradamente, ella era adoración, siempre la protegería de cualquiera que la quisiera lastimar.

Lamentablemente no lo pudo hacer al momento del accidente, por lo cual ambos habían perdido una parte de su ser.

-mañana tienes una cita con el doctor temprano, no te duerma tarde-

-Sí~- le dijo medio en broma tratando de ignorar lo incomodo de esa visita al doctor

-Tks' sí no te despiertas llegaras tarde-

-Ya, ya, dormiré- subió las escaleras derrotado- mira ya voy a mi cuart-

-Ya duerme- dijo cansado, él también tendría que ir se a dormir ya.

Le encantaba la actitud de su hermana, pero ya no era completamente la misma. Solamente esperaba que pudiera superarlo.

* * *

No leemos luego :3


End file.
